FwPCSS29
Is episode 29 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary It's a last day of summer vacation, and both Saki and Mai have homework to do. Saki asked what is Kazuya doing, and Mai said he's on a date... with mom. She had a free day from work, and forced him to go shopping. Saki said it's a relief, and Mai asked what does she means. Saki said it's nothing, and the girls wanted to return to homework, 4 mascots came to the room and started playing. Saki asked them to let her do homework, and the 4 started watching a sad movie. After i ended, Flappy was crying, and everyone noticed that, but he tried to defend himself. Then Saki asked him to be quiet again. Then Moop and Foop saw a soap commercial, and it looked like the Fountain of Sky to them. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Akudaikan sent Goyan to the Land of Greenery to retrieve the fountains. Back at Saki's house, Saki and Mai were doing homework together, and they could understand better like that. Outside, Flappy was giving flower to Choppy like on tv, confessing to her, and she said she loves him... just like she loves Saki, Mai, Moop and Fuup. Then a butterfly landed on her flower, and she went to chace it. Moop and Fuup were laughing at Flappy, when he got mad and started chacing the 2 mascots. Then Choppy came, and the kids ran to her. Saki and Mai heard noise and came downstairs. The 2 wanted to make peace between everyone, but failed. Choppy asked Flappy to make up, and he almost agreed, but Moop and Fuup ran away. Then Ms Shitataare came, disguised as delivery person, and brought Mai some soap from the commercial before. Then Saki fed hungry Flappy. Then he asked for some cream puffs. But the clock turned 2 PM, and the girs retruned to homework. Moop and Fuup retruned, and started smelling soap. They decided to blow some soap bubbles. Flappy and Choppy were in romantic mood, and they decided to blow some bubbles to get the mood even more romantic, but Flappy got mad again, and the 3 started fighting once more. Saki and Mai came, and saw, that they were using Mai's soap. Saki asked, why were they blowing bubbles, when a huge bubble caught Moop and Fuup, bringing them to Ms Shitataare, or as Saki called her this time, Hana Mizudare. Then she summoned uzaina from those soap bubbles Moop and Fuup blew. Saki and Mai transformed. Uzaina threw them far. Ms Shitataare said for them to surrender, but Bloom and Egret said they won't give up. Bloom kicked her, but missed, while Egret's kick made Moop and Fuup free. The 2 used their powers to give Bloom and Egret Spiral Ring Set, and used Spiral Heart Splash. Ms Shitataare went away. Then Saki asked, why did Moop and Fuup had to blow bubbles, and they said it's because of the Fountain of Sky. Those bubbles reminded them of their home. Suddenly, Goyan came, and kidnapped Flappy and Choppy. Before being taken away, Flappy apologised to Moop and Fuup. Saki and Mai promised to save the 2 mascots no matter what. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Ms. Shitataare *Goyan *Uzaina Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star